Assédios
by Watashinomori
Summary: Uma confusão de sentimentos, com uma confusão de acontecimentos e um pobre e frágil rapaz largado no meio disso tudo. :SlashYaoi:SeverusxRemus:


**Assédios**

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. São todos da J.K. chata que num divide com ninguém além da WB.

**Avisos:** Essa fic é slash/yaoi. Relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta leve o seu mouse até a setinha de voltar ( -) no seu browser e escolha outra fic. Se gosta, boa leitura.

**Summary: **Uma confusão de sentimentos, com uma confusão de acontecimentos e um pobre e frágil rapaz largado no meio disso tudo.

**N/A: **Noussa essa fic tah pronta há séculos, mas por algum motivo estranho do destino eu não publiquei ela...

----

O vento gélido açoitava as masmorras, mas mesmo assim o garoto seguia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ou como se aquela brisa congelante fosse refrescante. Talvez fosse um alívio para seus atormentados pensamentos. Divagava sobre tudo e sobre nada, a cada passo como se caminhasse em nuvens de tão leve que seguia.

O corpo curvado, o tamanho diminuto e os longos cabelos claros em conjunto com a pele alva lhe passavam uma aparência frágil. Muitos se perguntavam se ele tinha quatorze em vez de dezessete anos. O garoto ergueu os olhos muito claros e a luz da lua minguante permitiu que se pudesse ver a face marcada por cicatrizes.

E então parou ali, sendo banhando pela lua, a mirando com a face lívida a meia orbe que flutuava no céu, como se a própria existência dela fosse um martírio. Estava tão distraído com os próprios pensamentos que não notou o corpo magro que se postou ao seu lado, nem a mão esperta que deslizou pela sua cintura.

"O lobinho está ocupado demais com a lua?" sussurrou uma voz irresistivelmente sedutora em seu ouvido.

"Ranhoso?" perguntou se afastando rapidamente.

Olhou em volta e pareceu finalmente perceber onde estava, seu sangue gelou, havia entrado no território sonserino, pior, no território daquele garoto de cabelos oleosos, corpo esguio sem o peso de vários livros para encurvá-lo, nariz adunco e pele macilenta que atendia pelo nome de Severus Snape. Para a surpresa do garoto de cabelos claros Snape começou a gargalhar.

"Estava pensando em mim, lobinho?" sua voz soava sarcástica e perigosa.

"Lógico que não, Seboso" devolveu no mesmo tom, virou-se para sair.

A mão do rapaz moreno correu para puxar o pulso do outro o parando. Ele foi obrigado a se virar, e logo se viu imprensado contra a parede, com o corpo de Snape se esfregando contra o seu.

Ele tremeu completamente, aquilo era horripilantemente... bom. Era contra todos os seus princípios, mas ele queria gritar para Snape não parar, embora tenha demonstrado exatamente o contrário.

"Me larga, Snape" sibilou, mais devido ao esforço de tentar trair seus sentimentos que para tentar parecer perigoso.

"Você é um lobisomem, Lupin, se desejasse realmente sair já teria saído" respondeu irritado, agora permitindo que sua mão vagueasse pelo torso do garoto que chamara de Lupin.

"Se eu fizer o que quero" _E Merlin me ajudará a não fazê-lo. _"Eu não teria como explicar para a escola."

"E o que você quer fazer, _Remus?" _frisou o primeiro nome do garoto.

Ele tremeu involuntariamente apenas de escutar seu primeiro nome saindo da boca do outro rapaz daquela forma. Mas o fato de a mão do sonserino estar se aventurando pelas coxas magras do garoto menor também era um grande agente para o estremecimento de Lupin.

Passos foram ouvidos e Remus livrou-se de dar aquela resposta e também, infelizmente, daquele assédio. Separaram-se rapidamente e o loiro sumiu como se possuísse uma capa da invisibilidade. Logo estava no corredor do sétimo andar indo de encontro com o quadro da Mulher Gorda. No caminho para a pintura ele escutou gemidos baixos, sua curiosidade imperiosa o guiou até eles e deu graças aos seus sentidos apurados. A cena não foi muito de seu agrado.

Dois garotos estavam beijando-se numa reentrância para uma armadura, a dita cuja estava mais a frente escondendo os garotos, que só foram avistados por Lupin porque ele colocou a cabeça dentro da reentrância. Os rapazes se separaram assustados ao reparar no intruso.

"Mo... Moony!" Gritou um deles.

"Moony, nós podemos explicar" suplicou o outro.

"James... Sirius, eu não, eu... ah, me desculpe pelo incômodo" e correu para o quadro, gritando uma palavra.

O quadro retratava uma mulher gorda com um vestido pomposo e rosa sentada num banco de veludo vermelho, ela resmungou algo como 'indiscreto' e girou sua pintura revelando um buraco de tamanho suficiente para que o rapaz passasse por ele e entrasse numa sala aconchegante decorada em veludo vermelho e dourado.

Remus correu para uma escada circular e entrou na porta em seu topo. Largou-se com força numa cama de dossel e puxou uma varinha do bolso. Apontou-a para as cortinas de veludo vermelho que rodeavam a cama e elas fecharam-se magicamente.

Os outros rapazes chegaram ao dormitório após a cortina se fechar em torno do loiro.

"Remmie" chamou o de cabelo comprido. "Nós íamos te contar, só que não sabíamos como."

"Me deixa, Padfoot" pediu.

"Escuta ele, Moony, é sério" falou o de cabelos bagunçados e óculos redondos.

"Olha, _Potter,"_ e frisou o Potter. "Você tem uma namorada, embora não seja meu assunto o _seu_ namoro, creio que seja uma grande sacanagem o que você está fazendo com ela" escutou-se alguém se remexendo na cama.

Ninguém falou mais nada, já que não encontravam resposta para aquela colocação, e todos se retiraram para suas respectivas camas. Um garoto gordinho e baixo entrou no dormitório bem depois, e estranhando que todos estivessem dormindo, foi para sua cama também.

Lupin foi atormentado por sonhos eróticos envolvendo Severus e outros piores envolvendo os dois amigos, embora esses últimos não fossem tão agradáveis quanto os primeiros.

Acordou às cinco da manhã, vestiu-se silenciosamente e saiu antes que os outros acordassem. Caminhou até o lago, deixando que a neve caísse sobre suas vestes, esfriando seu corpo pequeno. Ficou sentado no lago tentando por os pensamentos em ordem.

O dia anterior começara estranho, primeiro uma prova surpresa em poções. Ele tivera certeza que todos, inclusive Peter Pettigrew, o pior aluno da escola, se saíram bem na prova, exceto ele, o desastre em poções. E para seu lamento o professor deixara isso bem claro, corrigindo sua prova na frente de todos e a comparando com a de Severus Snape, que conseguira todas as questões, e mais pontos extras por 'anotações realmente inovadoras' como dissera Slughorn. Após isso foi o desastroso almoço tropical. Parecia que os elfos adivinharam tudo que ele não comia para pôr exatamente isso na mesa: as comidas pesadas dos países tropicais. E para terminar o horário letivo, após o almoço eles tiveram adivinhação, e os cheiros adocicados ao extremo misturado com seu estômago embrulhado o levaram para a ala hospitalar. Quando finalmente fora liberado e estava pensando no dia _perfeito_ que tivera, fora assediado por Snape e pior, gostara do assédio. Finalmente, mas não felizmente, se livra do assédio e corre para contar aos amigos, lógico que omitiria a parte do 'horripilantemente bom', os encontra trocando saliva atrás de uma armadura.

Novamente distraído não notara que um rapaz moreno sentara-se ao seu lado. Só quando a mão dele deslizou pelos seus ombros o notou.

"Sabe, Moony, você estava certo. Me desculpa pelo que eu te fiz passar" Padfoot sussurrou mirando o lago.

"Não..." mas não terminou porque o outro ergueu a mão o fazendo se calar.

"Eu fiz você ficar constrangido, eu fiz você se sentir mal por me pegar num momento... íntimo, com o James, e fiz você se sentir mal por pensar que eu estava traindo nossa amizade" respirou fundo. "Talvez você queira ficar sozinho, mas antes eu vou te falar tudo."

Remus concordou com a cabeça e Sirius sorriu timidamente. Lupin pensou o quanto era estranho Sirius sorrir timidamente e não ele.

"Eu não escondo exatamente a minha preferência por homens, e você sabe perfeitamente disso porque eu já flertei você ano passado. Eu estava realmente gostando de você, de verdade" acrescentou. "Então o James veio me consolar e bem, nós fomos levados pelo momento e nós ficamos" ele suspirou. "Faz quase dois meses que aconteceu. Lembra quando eu estava super deprimido?" Moony fez que sim com a cabeça. "Bem, foi por volta disso. Não culpe James por nada. É tudo culpa minha, eu que pedi para que continuasse comigo, eu que implorei para não me deixar, eu não queria voltar a ficar pensando em você, como antes de James aparecer. Eu estava mais que perdidamente apaixonado por você, Moony" seu tom era desesperado. "Eu estava pensando em suicídio" admitiu. "James só continuou comigo com medo de eu voltar a tentar me matar..."

"VOCÊ TENTOU SE MATAR?" Gritou Lupin.

"Sim, mas não grite. Tentei uma vez, foi quando fiquei com James pela primeira vez" levou a mão ao queixo caído de Remus e o levantou vagarosamente. "Mas não espalhe, eu não gosto de falar disso. Continuando, ele estava comigo por pena, eu não gostava disso, mas era o único modo que encontrei de esquecer você. Não deu muito certo, mas ao pouco eu fui me acalmando e me entregando mais ao desejo e me fechando ao coração" suspirou. "Eu não estou apaixonado pelo James, é você quem eu ainda amo. Não quero perder sua amizade, Remus. Mas não quero que brigue com o James" levantou vagarosamente.

Lupin levantou em seguida, parecendo uma criança ao lado de Sirius que era muito alto.

"Não saia, não quero ficar sozinho" murmurou desviando o rosto. Padfoot sorriu e sentou o puxando para seu colo.

"Sabia que eu acho muito fofo esse seu jeito doce de encarar tudo?"

"Não."

"É pedir demais que você perdoe a mim também?" sussurrou forçando a voz a não sair angustiante, nem suplicante, embora tenha falhado.

"Não, Sirius, não é pedir demais" respondeu recostando a cabeça no peito dele e fechando os olhos.

"Tudo seria perfeito se você também fosse homossexual e gostasse de mim, mas eu me contento só com nossa amizade" sussurrou divertido.

Remus arregalou os olhos e o fitou surpreso com aquela colocação feita num tom tão casual. Então se endireitou no colo dele e virou-se para mirá-lo.

"Eu acho que... que eu..." as palavras fugiam de sua boca.

"Que o que, Remmie? Tá me assustando."

"É que eu acho que sou gay, sim" murmurou baixinho.

Sirius tentou conter o grito de alegria que reverberou por todo jardim.

"Não faça escândalo" ralhou Lupin.

"Desculpe" pediu com um sorriso.

Então Remus contou a cena com Snape. O sorriso de Sirius murchou muito, tanto que se transformou numa carranca.

"Tinha que ser o Ranhoso?" perguntou irritado.

"Eu não escolhi, sabe?" devolveu azedo. Sirius sorriu perigosamente malicioso.

"Eu posso tentar mudar sua opinião" Remus engoliu em seco e assentiu.

Sentiu a mão de Padfoot escorregar pela sua face para se assegurar na nuca, então foi puxado suavemente até que os lábios estivessem colados, após alguns segundos uma língua forçou passagem pela sua boca cerrada, iniciando um beijo profundo. Uma mão escorregadia deslizou pela cintura do garoto loiro desaparecendo pelo cós da calça para apalpar o traseiro roliço. Sirius gemia levemente entre um beijo e outro. O menor apenas correspondia às carícias. Ele não tentava nada, nem seu corpo tinha as reações esperadas, mas ele correspondia automaticamente, como que por gentileza. Black inclinou seu corpo sobre o de Lupin, seu peso o obrigando a deitar na grama. Sua mão desfez vários botões da camisa do menor. E quando eles deitaram Sirius se ocupou em sugar levemente a nova área descoberta.

Foi então que o lobisomem parou com qualquer ação, ficando parado apenas recebendo. Padfoot notou, mas continuou, implorando baixinho para que ele lhe correspondesse, tão baixo que seus lamentos poderiam ser confundidos com gemidos. Lágrimas desciam torrencialmente dos seus olhos molhando a pele clara de Moony. Sirius ergueu o próprio corpo e puxou Remus em seguida. Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu depressivamente.

"Desculpa" sussurrou.

"Não, Sirius, fui eu. Me desculpa, eu não posso te dar o que quer" murmurou ainda mais baixo.

Black negou com a cabeça e levantou, então correu para o castelo sumindo sob os umbrais da entrada. Remus suspirou e refez os botões da camisa lentamente. Arrumou os cabelos distraidamente. Deveria ter aceitado Sirius, ele lhe daria tudo que queria, lhe daria todo amor que poderia desejar, era mais que alguém como ele devia querer. Mas era injusto apenas receber. E ele não conseguiria dar tudo que Black desejasse, não o amava como um parceiro e em todo instante ele pensara em... _Snape._ Seria possível que estava se apaixonando pelo seu maior inimigo?

"Completamente" murmurou em resposta.

Continuou caminhando sem rumo até que um vento gélido, bastante conhecido, soprou seus fios claros.

"Olha, o lobinho gostou da noite anterior e veio pedir mais?" uma voz sarcástica soou vinda de um canto escuro.

"Ranhoso" devolveu no mesmo tom.

"Sim, lobinho" Remus escutou seus passos dolorosamente lentos vindo em sua direção. Ele surgiu em suas costas, mas Lupin não virou para ele. Severus colocou sua mão em seu ombro e roçou suavemente seu corpo contra o dele. "Mas você quer mais, ou me enganei, lendo errado suas reações?"

"Você me enoja" mentiu.

A gargalhada límpida de Snape reboou por todo corredor vazio da masmorra. Ele voltou a se inclinar contra a parede se afastando, assim, de Remus.

"Enojo? Então por que voltou?" perguntou gesticulando suavemente.

"Sou monitor. Tenho o direito de vasculhar essa área" falou rápido demais.

"Mas sua área é outra, uma mais próxima da Grifinória se não me engano. Essa é minha parte, pode deixar que eu monitore aqui."

Remus virou a contra gosto e começou a sair, mas Snape segurou seu pulso.

"Ahn, ahn, ahn lobinho. Fica aqui" e grudou-se a ele "comigo."

"Snape" começou murmurando baixo, quase um gemido.

Severus o virou para si e o empurrou na parede. Lambendo suavemente o rosto dele. Fuçando seu pescoço e o acariciando em lugares cada vez mais proibidos. Quando a mão dele já estava próxima demais de sua virilha Lupin começou a se remexer, queria muito devolver as carícias, mas não via como.

"Não adianta. Você não vai me escapar dessa vez, lobinho" Snape entendera errado suas reações. "Ainda não me respondeu a pergunta da noite anterior" e sorriu. "O que você quer fazer?"

"Que me solte" o que não era exatamente uma mentira.

Snape gargalhou novamente e o segurou ainda mais forte.

"Sabe, _meu _lobinho, você devia ser mais sincero" olhou profundamente nos olhos dele. "Vamos fingir que eu te dei uma veritaserum. O que você fará se eu te soltar?"

Aquela proximidade estava desnorteando seus sentidos, ele não se sentia capaz de negar ao que o moreno pedia. Era diferente de quando estivera com Sirius mais cedo, agora ele se sentia tentado a provocar, a entrar naquele jogo. O cheiro emanado pela pele levemente suada, a despeito do vento gélido, de Snape o inebriava e o fazia querer seduzir o rapaz a sua frente. Embora ainda não estivesse ciente das intenções dele, tudo podia muito bem ser uma brincadeira, uma vingança. _Por que não me aproveitar da vingancinha? _Soou uma voz muito parecida com a do lobo em sua mente.

"Eu?" disse mudando o tom para algo mais arrastado, cheio de luxúria. "Que tal me soltar e eu mostro pra você?" Severus parecia desnorteado, aquele tom era novidade vindo daquela voz geralmente passiva.

"E se você correr?" acrescentou.

"Se eu ficar o bicho come, se eu correr o bicho pega... Aí é com você _Severus_" o sarcasmo escorria pela sua voz de uma maneira que nunca estivera antes.

Relutante o moreno o soltou. Sem muita certeza se devia ou não.

Antes mesmo que os dedos delgados do sonserino soltassem completamente seus pulsos ele puxou o braço com força e empurrou o acompanhante na parede paralela a que se encontrava encostado. Caminhou lascivo até ele. Snape o mirava assustado. Praticamente colou os corpos e passou a mão pequena no rosto do rapaz maior. Este sabia que se reagisse poderia se ferir gravemente, porque a despeito da aparência frágil, Lupin era muito forte devido a maldição.

"Macia" sussurrou contra o ouvido dele.

"Q... quê?"

"Eu disse: Macia. A sua pele" falou meio rindo.

Severus suspirou angustiado. O assédio havia se invertido, agora a vítima era ele. Remus o puxou da entrada e o jogou sentado no chão. Snape resmungara de dor baixinho, mas a audição apurada de Lupin captou o ruído.

"Ahn, ahn, quero mais" ele próprio não sabia de onde tirara tanta motivação. Há minutos estava lamentando toda sua vida.

"Então vem" Snape tentou mudar mais uma vez a situação, mas suas rédeas estavam perdidas.

E Remus foi. Surpresos, ambos os rapazes começaram uma ferrenha luta entre as suas línguas. Não era em nada parecido com o beijo delicado trocado com Sirius. Esse era voraz, selvagem e inimaginavelmente mais excitante. Suas mãos correram para trás da nuca de cabelos oleosos do sonserino o puxando mais para perto, buscando mais contato. Separaram-se tão infimamente para puxar o ar que irritados pelo beijo ter sido interrompido por motivo tão secundário que voltaram a se beijar. Mas Lupin ainda queria provar do suor que se assomara no pescoço de Snape.

Desgrudou os lábios do outro e passou a lamber seu pescoço com avidez. Vez ou outra mordiscando levemente. Seu novo passatempo passou a marcar aquela pele branca estupidamente pálida. Sugava o local sensível com força até estar devidamente arroxeada, aí viajava com os lábios pelo pescoço até achar algum outro ponto que deixava Snape delirando, então era sugar até ficar muito bem marcado. Mas o pescoço se tornara um tédio, e ele queria ver como seria o peito do sonserino. Suas mãos correram de onde quer que estivessem no momento para se porem a desabotoar a camisa do moreno.

Severus tirou suas mãos das nádegas do grifinório para também tentarem retirar a camisa dele. Quando ambos os torsos estavam nus eles começaram a se beijar. Numa última tentativa de manter o controle, Snape girou o corpo até Lupin estar caído no chão e ele por cima. Começou a sugar os mamilos rosados da pele maculada por cicatrizes. Remus pousou suas mãos em volta do próprio rosto, entreabriu os lábios e semi-cerrou os olhos passando uma imagem de submissão e inocência tão grande que Severus gastou muito de sua força de vontade para não gemer ante a visão. Então de repente Snape levantou e puxou o rapaz.

"Quê?" Remus resmungou por ter o calor tão longe de seu corpo e agora era açoitado pelo vento.

"Não quero uma pneumonia, e creio que você também não" replicou. O loiro praticamente se jogou contra ele, parecendo um garotinho pedindo atenção.

"Se você ficar muito perto eu me aqueço com seu calor corporal e não pego doença nenhuma" falou dengoso olhando nos olhos de Severus.

"Eu só vou nos levar para algum outro lugar" retrucou e passou a andar. Lupin pegou as roupas espalhadas e correu para segui-lo. Não foi uma surpresa ter parado diante uma sala com uma cama, afinal aquele território era tanto da Sonserina quanto da Corvinal, e qualquer um conhecia a fama que eles levavam.

Severus o abraçou e levou para cama. Antes de chegarem à metade do caminho retornaram ao beijo. Snape o guiava de frente, até que as pernas de Remus bateram na cama. Quebrando o beijo e rapaz menor subiu nela de costas, olhando profundamente para o sonserino. Deixou-se cair na cama e colocou-se na pose mais inocente que possuía. Ainda estava tentado raciocinar o que estava havendo consigo mesmo. Ou era desejo reprimido, ou era o lobo. Ele preferia escolher o segundo, era mais cômodo.

Snape subiu na cama pouco depois de trancar a porta com um feitiço. Engatinhou por sobre o loiro e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o torso do rapaz.

"Sua pele também é macia" sussurrou.

A frase despertou algo em Remus que voltou a si imediatamente. Com toda sua força, e era muita, ele empurrou o moreno e se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama. Puxou o lençol e se cobriu até o queixo.

"Agora vai dar uma de casto, Lupin?" esbravejou Severus.

"Não, mas eu consegui pôr meus pensamentos em ordem pra perceber que isto" num gesto exasperado mostrou a cama "é um grande erro" terminou.

"Oh, posso saber por quê? É por que somos homens? Não, o gentil Lupin não se importa com isso. É por que somos de casas diferentes? Não, o coitadinho Lupin prega a união das casas. É por que eu sou o Seboso? Sim, é isso!" soltou irritado.

"Exato, por você ser o Seboso, o Ranhoso e tudo o mais tudo que está acontecendo só pode significar uma coisa. VOCÊ QUER USAR ISTO CONTRA MIM!" levantou irritado e saiu dali correndo.

Sequer sentira as mãos de Snape o tentado parar, ou ouvira a voz grave o chamando de volta. Nem esperara por explicações. Fora um tolo em acreditar em Snape, um grande tolo. Chegou à Grifinória com a camisa ainda aberta, a gravata desfeita e as vestes nas mãos. Black estava sentado numa poltrona, encolhido, sussurrando alguma coisa. James tentava conforta-lo.

"Prongs, eu posso conversar com o Pad?" os rapazes olharam para ele. Ambos arregalaram os olhos diante de sua aparência.

"Moony?" perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Por favor" pediu baixando os olhos, finalmente abotoando toda a camisa.

Devagar Potter levantou, murmurou mais alguma coisa a Sirius e subiu de volta ao dormitório. Remus aproximou-se lentamente e sentou no colo de Black o abraçando e chorando baixinho. Parecia uma criança desprotegida. Padfoot passou o braço em torno do corpo diminuto do amigo e o apertou.

"Moony, quem fez isso?"

"Snape" sussurrou e sentiu Sirius remexendo de raiva. "Mas... foi porque eu quis" terminou.

"Eu sabia que era encrenca, eu sabia" resmungou e o apertou mais.

"Sirius, você me daria uma chance?" perguntou docemente, triste, escondendo o rosto infantil no peito do rapaz de cabelo comprido.

"Lógico, meu pequeno, lógico. Eu amo você, e sempre perdoarei não importa o que faça, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado."

Ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo nos lábios inchados de Remus.

----

Devia ser tarde, muito tarde, e Remus ainda estava ali sentado, olhando para o nada. Tentando aplacar a perda recente. Sirius caíra no véu. Ele se fora. Sem chance de retorno. Mas a dor não era tão forte quanto deveria ser, isso era o que matava o lobisomem de verdade. Ele queria que doesse como quando vira Snape de mãos dadas com outro rapaz, em seu sétimo ano. Ou que doesse quando vira Snape beijando aquele aluno quando ainda era professor de Hogwarts. Mas era a dor forte da perda do seu melhor amigo, e não do seu ser amado.

Mesmo com tantos anos não esquecera Snape. Severus sempre fora o primeiro em sua mente. Desconfiara do amante, mas no inimigo do estado número um confiara plenamente. Harry nunca entenderia sua posição em relação ao amargo, porém absurdamente sexy, professor de poções. Acreditaria, é lógico, que ela se devia ao fato de Dumbledore confiar nele. Entretanto não tinha nada haver. Ele amava Snape, e já até admitira a si mesmo que o incidente do sétimo ano nada tinha em relação com o lobo.

Suspirando se ergueu e começou a caminhar até Grimmauld Place. Era tarde e vagar a essa hora nas ruas era perigoso até para membros da ordem. Iria ficar sozinho naquela casa horrorosa de novo. Sirius se fora, Harry estava com os tios, os Weasley na toca, Mione com os pais e Dumbledore, bem ninguém nunca sabe onde Dumbledore se encontra. Era hora de ficar sozinho com suas amarguras.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente e a fechou com muito cuidado, não queria ter de calar a velha Walburga. Virou-se começou a caminhar até a cozinha. Ficar sozinho com suas amarguras não era sinônimo de morrer de fome, então começou a preparar chá com bolo de chocolate. Pegou a comida e começou a ir até a sala de estar. Gostava de comer encolhido no sofá.

Ao entrar percebeu um vulto sentado numa poltrona. Estreitou os olhos tentando descobrir quem era. Não esperava visitas. Estava em desvantagem, a luz da cozinha denunciava sua identidade enquanto o invasor estava na penumbra, as coisas em suas mãos o atrapalhava, se as derrubasse podia se denunciar, isto, claro, se não tivesse sido visto. Resolveu voltar à cozinha, devagar para não chamar muito a atenção.

"Droga, Lupin" aquela voz grave, bastante conhecida, entrou em seus ouvidos. "Sou apenas eu, venha logo aqui e me ajude" seu tom era calmo, porém letal, como seus alunos bem sabiam. Suspirando calmamente ele caminhou até a poltrona, colocando a bandeja numa mesinha próxima ao sofá. _Apenas eu_ como se Snape fosse _apenas._

Acendeu as luzes do lugar e mirou o professor atentamente.

"O que houve, Severus?"

"Não se faça de mocinho, seu lobo desvairado. Venha aqui. Eu preciso de um feitiço anti-hemorrágico. E dos bons, não quero ficar com cicatriz. Venha logo, Lupin, antes que eu morra sem sangue" reclamou. Suspirando puxou a varinha e caminhou até ele.

Snape agarrou a varinha antes que Remus pudesse ver o que havia acontecido, depois levantou e o jogou no sofá com força, caindo sobre ele.

"E... e o ferimento?" perguntou sabendo, e temendo, a resposta.

"Tão inocente, o lobinho. Caiu num dos truques mais velhos do mundo. Acha que euzinho aqui deixaria você curar qualquer ferida minha? Você é um dos piores nesse tipo de feitiço" conhecia bem aquele tom, o escutara há quase vinte anos. Vinha sonhando com ele a cada dia desse tempo todo.

"O que quer, Ranhoso?"

"Não faz essa carinha de menor abandonado, ela não funciona mais comigo" um sorriso enviesado acompanhou a fala. "Agora Lupin, eu vou satisfazer o que você não deixou há muito, muito tempo atrás. Lembra?" como esquecer? Ele bem que tentara.

Ia responder, inventar qualquer coisa, mas teve a boca coberta por uma mais ávida, lutando por uma brecha entre seus lábios. A língua atrevida que ficava lambendo os dentes. Uma mão que o apertava nos lugares mais indevidos. Até que ela se fechou sobre seu membro já desperto, lhe arrancando um gemido e invadindo sua boca com a língua.

"Você realmente acha que eu quero isso tudo apenas para usar contra você, Lupin?" sussurrou assim que desprendeu seus lábios dos do lobisomem.

"Severus" gemeu de volta.

"Quer mais?" Remus assentiu ligeiramente. Então Snape ergueu-se e arrastou o loiro para o quarto.

Sentiu ser jogado na cama de qualquer maneira. Então alguém pousou sobre si o lambendo onde podia encostar. Mãos o desnudaram e dentes o mordiscaram. Lupin só respondia como podia, gemendo. A briga ferrenha perdurou por longos minutos até que Severus o penetrara suavemente, com um gemido rouco. Começou a mover-se devagar até adquirir um ritmo mais frenético e tudo explodir em um redemoinho de cores. Remus gritando o nome de Snape e Severus o chamando de Lobinho.

Remus praticamente caiu no sono assim que o maior saiu de dentro de si. Viu seu parceiro se erguer e o beijar na testa antes de realmente apagar.

"Vou voltar Lupin, porque eu quero mais que seu corpo" não podia precisar mais se a frase realmente havia sido dita por Snape, ou se fora alucinação, mas nas noites seguintes ele voltara. E continuara voltando até o dia em que se tornara um foragido da justiça, sob o crime de assassinato de Albus Dumbledore.

Durante aquele ano ficara triste porque ele se afastara mais, cedera a Tonks no fim. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo tendo presenciado com seus próprios olhos o crime, ele desconfiava de todos, exceto do mestre de poções.

**FIM**


End file.
